


insurrection • the art of starting a revolution

by happiernow (southparkdigest)



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Fire, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Laboratories, Medical Experimentation, NOT ALL CHARACTER TAGS WILL MAKE SENSE UNTIL LAYER, Other, Peasants' Revolt, Ranboo needs a fucking nap, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Revolution, Stockholm Syndrome, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), tags to be updated as we wish, techno and ranboo bonding over being hybrids era?, there will be no shipping or nsfw /srs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southparkdigest/pseuds/happiernow
Summary: in·sur·rec·tion/ˌinsəˈrekSH(ə)n/noun: insurrection; plural noun: insurrectionsa violent uprising against an authority or government."the insurrection was savagely put down"In which President Schlatt has, unsurprisingly, unethical intentions, in which Technoblade is a little more caring than he lets on, and in which Ranboo has a lot to learn about himself.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093100
Comments: 19
Kudos: 209





	1. White Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 110% set in the SMP! not the irl people, i'm just putting the only tags available lol!! also, we are a system so this may update infrequently  
> Short first chapters :sunglasses:

It hurt. Everything fucking hurt, it ached down to his bones and shuttered out through his whole body. His lanky humanoid limbs screamed in pain, his head throbbed, and even his eyes hurt. Hell, his hair hurt.

As one does when adjusting to pain, his eyes shot open and he glanced at his surroundings. He didn’t recognize here, he didn’t recognize this place and it’s long white walls- the high windows that just lead to dirt and the iron door at the edge of the room. He didn’t like it. 

The dread pooled in his gut, tears welled and he quickly shuffled, lanky limbs harshly hitting against the straps. He hissed, high and whining, biting back his own crying and gripping the freezing metal below him.

“What- what the he-”  
“Shush. Now.” He heard a voice command next to him, strong. “I’ll inform you in a minute. Just stay quiet.”  
But he’d.. Heard that voice somewhere before. He couldn’t remember where. 

Sword? Something like that, something sword.

Footsteps passed into the room, a hard door being open and shut- hinges squeaking high in the tense silence, and he froze, a man loomed over him. He chuckled quite darkly. Long, twisting horns poked out from brunette hair, chops stuck out in the blurry silhouette and he calmly had a hand against his face, like he was contemplating something.

“How was your nap?” He asked, clearly sarcastically, voice snapping up into somewhat of a controlled held-back laugh. “No response? Really? Well I slept swell, thank you so much for asking.”

The man scratched at his right horn, adjusting the long labcoat around his shoulders, shrugging it off to stand in his casual attire.  
“Hey Pinky,” He called to the familiar voiced man, “tell half n’ half over here I don’t fuckin’ bite”

A loud sigh was heard, a shuffle, and a pause.

“But you do bite, Schlatt.” It was a statement filled with hurt and malice, like he’d been here a long while.

Schlatt.. He thought, that sounded really familiar.   
The thought was swiftly cut off by the man, Schlatt, speaking to ‘Pinky’ again.

“Ah-ah Pinky!” He grinned. A stupid, showman’s grin. “If I bit, you’d be dead! Now tell him what a nice guy I am.”  
Another long pause. 

“Schlatt is just an angel.” It was forced, so very forced out of his mouth. Dripping with sarcasm and hatred. “He treats everyone so well here.”

The creature strapped against the table went to open his mouth, but was quickly cut off by his shackles being loosened and being freed from the freezing metal. He took a brief sigh of relief before being shoved into the cage with the man named “Pinky”, falling against the wall and slumping quickly to the floor.

“You two place nice now,” He raised an eyebrow, expecting a laugh but nothing came. “I’ll be back whenever I feel like.” 

And then, he walked off.


	2. Give it a Try

“Hey, kid.” 

His eyes opened to the pink man, pig-like and with horns jutting out of his mouth. They looked a bit like his own if they were tipped on their head and jutting down instead of up and foreward. 

“Kid. Are you awake? You here right now?” 

His shoulder was lightly grabbed, and he was tipped up against the wall gently. A hand was waved in front of his face, and he reached up his hand to rub at his eye.

He groaned slightly, bringing his legs up into a ball and peeking up at the man.

“Uh.. Hey! Hey. Yeah.” He sounded tired, grovelly. “I’m. Yeah, I’m here.” He looked around the cell, a bed in the corner and a beige futon as well. The floor was tile, like a bathroom. There was a toilet? Bucket? In the corner, he prayed he didn’t have to use that.

He looked back up toward the pigman, turning his head to the side a slight bit.  
“Could you ah.. Tell me what’s going on now please?”

The pig man cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, sure kid.” He stood up and walked to the futon, patting the space beside him. The tall boy quickly made his way over, sitting a bit far away from him. “Well, you’ve been.. Kidnapped, essentially.”

His eyes blew wide.

“Hey, hey.” Pig man moved toward him, hands flying upward to pat his shoulder. “It’s fine. Schlatt.. Studies us. People like us. He doesn’t hurt kids.”  
He nodded, not believing what he was hearing. He seemed too in-distress for it to be true.

“Do you have a name, kid? Mine’s Techno. Technoblade.”

The pigman jutted out his hand, and he hesitantly took it, shaking it quickly and drawing back.

“Okay.. Technoblade..” He said it slowly, it wasn’t forgein but he couldn’t place where it was from. “I’m.” He paused. What was his name? He couldn’t remember it. He bit back more tears and shuffled his hands against himself, 

“I don’t know.” He tried to think, Boo. Something Boo, like a ghost. Ghost.. Boo.. Ugh, he couldn’t remember it.  
“Boo.. Boo something, I don’t know.”

The pigman, Technoblade, nodded. 

“Boo, like a Ghost. Pretty cool.” Techno broke into a friendly grin, “Ghost pog.”

He- well now dubbed Boo, smiled sideways, holding back a grin.  
“Yeah, ghost pog.”

They spent the next several hours in relative silence, Techno not wanting to disturb the fragile alliance they’ve made, and Boo too emotionally raw to speak.

They both heard footsteps down the hall, trekking their way into the room. The squeak of the door was high as the hinges whined to be oiled, and the brisk walk of a young man getting older was heard. Something.. Something about it reminded him of something.

Reminded.. remember.

That’s when the realization hit.

“I need my book-” The boy, Boo, blurted. “My-” He grappled at his head, curling into a ball with his head between his knees.  
Techno froze. “Uh- kid, wha-” 

Boo sobbed out quietly, “My memory book..” it was strained, his throat rumbled out some sort of low-grade noises while he quietly broke into sobs.  
Schlatt wasn’t amused.

“What’s-” He paused, “Pinky, what’s wrong with it. What did you do”

Techno looked shocked, “I didn’t do shit, Schlatt.” He spit harshly, “The kid is freaking out over his ‘memory book’”

Schlatt got that damn glint in his eyes, and that’s when Techno knew that he knew exactly what was going on.

“You’re a prick, give the kid is book.”

Schlatt laughed, “Why should I? Then there’d be documentation of the things I’m going to do, I don’t think anyone wants that.”

Boo continued his heavy sobbing, the deep, dark part of his body briefly lighting up before suddenly appearing outside the little room, back onto the metal table.

He teleported. Holy shit, he teleported. He’d never done that before, at least he didn’t think he had. He didn't even think it was possible for him too.

Before he could even gather what was happening he was being forced down, Schlatt on the left and some unknown figure on the right. He hadn’t noticed anyone come in with him, and it wasn’t Techno that was restraining him. This.. whoever it was, they looked fully human.

Things blurred together and he was being shoved back into the cage, slamming his head against the wall. Disoriented, he was picked up and placed on the bed. There was a pat on his shoulder as he slipped into losing consciousness, shallow sleep breaths being taken in and out. 

Techno sat alone.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments now


End file.
